


To Loki, From Iron Man

by silver_drip



Series: Shy!Loki Short Stories [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Glitter, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shy!Loki, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a cheesy valentine for Loki.</p><p>Loki, having no concept of Valentine's Day, takes things the wrong way.</p><p>[Picture links broken]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late, but I was in the hospital so I hope ya can forgive me :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the spur of the moment.

* * *

 

 

“How did you find my residence?” Loki asked not even a second after he appeared in Tony’s penthouse in full battle armor with scepter in hand and valentine in the other. The engineer was rather proud of himself for not flinching.

“I put a lil’ tracker on you during our last fight.” Tony grinned as red sparkles drifted to the ground under Loki’s tense hold. The god had more than a couple on his armor and his hair was positively glittering. “I can’t believe you live right down the street on the top floor of the Grizdund Building. That’s ballsy.”

“I am used to living in a castle. Your pathetic buildings will have to do before I conquer this realm and build proper dwellings.” Loki’s nose flared slightly and his grip on the valentine tightened, sending even more glitter to the floor. “You ask to be my servant, yet you act petulant. You would be a very good asset if you didn’t so easily infuriate me.” The delicate paper began tearing under Loki’s fingers. Tony took a sip of his scotch, hiding his grin.

“It really wasn’t one of those invitations, Bambi.” As Tony spoke the valentine suddenly caught on fire, glitter making little popping noises that were barely discernible. Loki, of course, was not burned. Tony couldn’t help but cringe.

“Then tell me, mortal, what kind of invitation was it?” The god’s eyes were glowing an ethereal green, but Tony would not be perturbed. With a slow motion he stood up while setting aside his glass. Loki’s eyes narrowed, promising all sorts of torture if Tony made one false move.

“There’s many names for it here on earth, but let’s keep things simple.” Tony was slowly edging his way to the god. “It’s an invitation,” Tony paused, trying to read the god’s expression, “for sex. A sexvitation, in a manner of speaking.” Loki’s face quickly took on a startling shade of bright pink. His mouth gaped open. “You can be the top or the bottom or we can 69 it all the way or any other positions you prefer. All I know is that since the moment I saw you in Germany I’ve been dying to have some part of you inside of me, from a simple make-out session on the couch to the whole 9 yards, or 7 and a half inches when erect.” Tony mumbled the last part with a grin. Loki’s face somehow grew even redder. “So what do you say? Me, you, my place or your place, between the sheets or just between my cheeks.” Tony chuckled again.

“This is a trick,” Loki said after glancing around.

“If I wanted you captured or something I would have already called in SHIELD.” Tony took a step closer and Loki took a step back. The engineer could already picture Loki flushed and on his golden sheets, red glitter still in his hair as sweat glistened on his skin.

“I- this is preposterous.” Loki stumbled over the words.

“No it’s not.” Tony took another step forward and Loki didn’t move backwards. In a practiced movement Tony brought his lips up to Loki’s. The god’s eyes widened and he let out a squeak. Before Tony could deepen the kiss Loki was suddenly gone, not even leaving his usual puff of smoke behind. The engineer pouted a moment, licking his lips, trying to taste the god. He glanced upwards. “Do you think I’ll survive the night?

“I think not, Sir. Shall I call the Avengers to guard you?” Jarvis asked, a twinge of humor in his voice.

“Hey, I’m the only one who’s allowed to be a smartass around here.” He looked directly at one of Jarvis’ sensor. There was a brief pause.

“Then I suggest you start being smart when it comes to your ass.”

 

* * *

Tony did survive the night, as well as the next one. What he was not expecting was for Loki to show up on the third night, a single sparkling red speck of glitter still stuck in his hair. The god was jumpy and didn’t seem to want to meet Tony’s eyes. Instead of the pummeling he was expecting Tony was assaulted by questions. Questions that ranged from Tony’s age to his (previous) romantic relationship with Pepper Potts. When Tony offered him a drink Loki disappeared.

Tony easily brushed aside the incident as an after effect of his abrupt invitation that in retrospect could have been more subtle and less glittery. That idea was proven wrong when Loki showed up the following night, more questions at the ready. Tony answered them all while sitting in a comfortable chair, scotch in hand, and an easy going smile in place.

Even when it came to the more (theoretically) private, sex related questions Tony didn’t falter in answering. If anything it seemed to fluster Loki even more.

This pattern continued for a month and Tony noticed that Loki had yet to attack New York or some other poor city.

At some point their Q&A turned to actual conversations. Loki stopped being so jumpy and for once actually accepted one of Tony’s drinks (but not before casting a spell to see if it was poisonous). They spoke of silly things, like Captain America’s outfit, to more serious subjects like the need for there to be a test before an individual could become a parent.

Tony came to the (obvious) revelation that Loki was shier than the average individual despite his diva like attitude on the battlefield. Slowly feelings grew, but there was no progression beyond the occasional accidental brushing up against each other as they maneuvered in the small space behind the bar. (Tony had a feeling that Loki could just magic them up some drinks, but he wasn’t about to call him out on it.)

The days slowly drifted by and Tony was no longer interested in one night stands. His teammates were happy because it made him less of a liability. Pepper (still his CEO) was suspicious, but kept it to herself. Loki, for his part, didn’t say anything about it and Tony wasn’t even sure if he was aware of the engineer’s past lifestyle.

It was almost a year since last Valentine’s Day and during their nightly conversations Tony noticed something. On Loki’s face was a single speck of golden glitter. He paused mid-sentence and took in the god’s whole appearance. Now that he was looking there was a bit of gold glitter on his leather pants (he’d stopped wearing his armor after week three). On his inner wrist were the signs of dried glue with even more glitter in it.

“What?” Loki asked while pouring himself another drink.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy being around you?” Tony asked and (as he expected) Loki disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Tony decided to do things right this time. He sent a handwritten note to Loki’s place inviting him over a bit earlier than usual on Valentine’s Day. The engineer had food catered in as well as the whole place cleaned.

He made a valentine with the best paper he could find and wrote out all his _feelings_ for the skittish god.

Tony did his best to look handsomer than usual without being too devastatingly roguish and manly.

Unfortunately he was a nervous mess when the hour rolled around to when they were supposed to meet up Loki appeared on the patio as he usually did. Jarvis opened the door and Tony noticed that the god was in more formal, yet human clothing. It was very distracting.

Loki wouldn’t meet his eyes so Tony took him by the hand and led him to the dining room, pulling out the chair for him and everything. The god was fidgeting.

“Eat up,” Tony said while placing a cloth napkin on his own lap. Somehow Loki’s nervousness was comforting.

Dinner was silent, but Tony had been expecting that. Loki never stopped fidgeting and took an extra-long time to finish his dessert.

Once Tony was sure he was finished he went to the god’s side and pulled him up.

“I made you a valentine, one with no innuendos this time,” Tony said, stopping in the exact spot they had stood one year ago.

“I made you one too.” Loki’s face lit up with a blush. Tony pulled out the hand crafted and written card. Loki’s eyes widened. “I thought they had to have glitter,” he squeaked. Tony grinned, wanting to steal another kiss, but knowing he had to wait.

“No, I was just in a glitter mood. Glitter just make things a bit more fun sometimes.” Tony waited for Loki to magic his valentine into existence. Sure enough, a second later, a red valentine appeared, non-magical glitter falling from it. He couldn’t read it from his angle and Loki held it to his chest. “A trade?” Tony offered, trying to make things easier on the god. Loki nodded and slowly handed over the flimsy, glittery valentine before swiping Tony’s. The engineer watched briefly as Loki opened the letter with a dagger that appeared out of nowhere before he read the one Loki had given him.

_My heart and a golden apple_

It was simple and beautiful.

He knew what a golden apple meant, but he was far more interested in Loki’s heart.

He glanced at the god. Silent tears were running down his blushing face. Tony went to say something, anything, but before he could arms were around him, pulling him close. The valentines dropped away and they exchanged the proper kiss that they had both been wanting since last Valentine's Day.

 

* * *

 


End file.
